


you're made of memories you bury or live by

by sweetheartbitterheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Ficlet, First Kiss, Nothing explicit but there are some allusions to Ramsay’s abuse, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24870496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetheartbitterheart/pseuds/sweetheartbitterheart
Summary: As this monster in human skin bites into her mouth, Jeyne is glad that this is not her first kiss, that she still has the pleasant moment safe in her memory, that every secret press of lips she shared with Sansa has not been stolen from her.
Relationships: Jeyne Poole/Sansa Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	you're made of memories you bury or live by

**Author's Note:**

> a new upload of a rewritten/reworked sweet and sad jeyne/sansa ficlet
> 
> title from Never Look Away by Vienna Teng

As this monster in human skin bites into her mouth, Jeyne is glad that this is not her first kiss, that she still has the pleasant moment safe in her memory, that every secret press of lips she shared with Sansa has not been stolen from her.

The first against the weirwood trees in the Godswood; one minute they're giggling and running amok, the next they're breathless beside each other and Sansa is stroking Jeyne's cheek. Her hands are soft and her lips even softer. It is only a short press of their lips but it's sweeter than lemon cakes.

While Jeyne is surprised, Sansa promises her what they're doing can't be bad, after all it is practice for when they are wed to their future husbands.

The second and third follow quickly after each other one night after supper. They're taking the long way back to Sansa's corridors, their hands clasped tight, and Jeyne tugs Sansa along to press her against a secluded wall.

The look of anticipation on Sansa's face is worth it when Jeyne's lips move against hers sweetly.

It lasts longer than the first. As Jeyne tries pull away, Sansa firmly pulls her back in. This time their lips move against with purpose and Jeyne finds herself sighing, leaving her mouth open for Sansa to dart her tongue in. Something hot and delicious runs up her spine.

"Jeyne," Sansa whispers as they pull apart.

Jeyne's heart has never felt lighter. She wonders if her eventual husband will make her feel like this.

Jeyne loses count of their shared kisses. They never do more than kiss but it's just as thrilling as anything she overhears Theon boasting about to Robb and Jon. Their lips can grow numb for the amount of time they spent locked together.

It is dizzying and sweet and dangerous. Arya almost catches them once and Jeyne has never seen Sansa so flustered. They don't touch for some time after that.

They've nearly stopped altogether by the time they're headed south to the capital.

Things are different in King's Landing. _Sansa_ is different in King's Landing. Jeyne tries not to let her confusion and hurt show, so she plays along, coos and sighs as Sansa talks of Joffrey or the Queen, but truthfully her heart is not in it.

The last time is the night before the King's Hand Tourney. They should be preparing to sleep but Sansa is too giddy about the next day to rest just yet. They talk about Loras Tyrell and Beric Dondarrion and how valiant they surely will both be. Sansa has a dreamy smile on her face. Jeyne's chest burns with something she can't decipher.

Septa Mordane is somewhere trying wrangle Arya so Jeyne takes a chance and places a chaste kiss on the corner of Sansa's mouth. She blushes as red as her hair and turns to face Jeyne. Before either can speak, Sansa darts forward and captures Jeyne's lips fully.

These kisses don't feel much like practice anymore; they feel full of intent and longing and Jeyne could happily spend the rest of her days doing this. Kissing Sansa and being the center of her world.

"We'll always be friends, right?" asks Jeyne quietly as they settle into bed.

"Of course," Sansa promises, reaching for Jeyne's hand and squeezing it.

All the things Jeyne endured at Baelish's brothel being trained it was only the remember of Sansa's smile and kiss that soothed the pit of despair inside her. Every time one of the other girls was a bit rough with her, at least Jeyne could escape into her mind where nothing hurt.

Now she is a bride to a monster, an imposter bride at that. If she were really truly Arya, Ramsay would not have survived that first night. But Jeyne is Jeyne, pretty and silly and now a thing to be pitied. When she thinks things can't be worst, she's sorely mistaken. Her body has grown covered with bruises and bite marks. She keeps disappearing further and further inside herself to cope.

Theon ( _Reek, he is Reek now_ ) does not look her in the eye (he looks no one in the eye anymore) and only acknowledges her when Ramsay deems him to. It hurts.

Only the nights when Ramsay doesn't sleep beside her does she allow herself to fully cry, to sob unabashedly and curl herself into a ball. Her nails dig into the skin of her arms and she rocks back and forth. She recalls a memory of Sansa brushing her hair and humming a song. With gentle hands, she had tilted Jeyne's head towards her and kissed her cheek. She now bites back a loud sob at the memory of feeling so adored.

Jeyne gradually falls asleep dreaming of Sansa kissing her brow and holding her tightly.


End file.
